Beaked Avijotun
Basic Information: Common Name: Magnum Reptile Terrae Pronunciation: ??? Conservation Status: Vulnerable Gender: Orthogonal Diet: Absorbed nutrients Weight: 123kg (270lbs) Height: 2.50m (8ft 2in) Habitat: The Beaked Avijotun lives in the snowy plains near trees of Aurdovi. Description: The Beaked Avijotun is a close relative to the [[Avijotun|'Avijotun']], with the only major difference being the Avijotun's distinct green pattern that marks their back and shoulders and the Beaked Avijotun has a beak (obviously) Being around 123kg or 270lbs and at a staggering 2.50m or 8ft 2in, Beaked Avijotun has no real threats from predators.They have large fat stores that account for most of the animal's bulk, and these stores keep them insulated from [[Aurdovi|'Aurdovi's']] cold environment. The Beaked Avijotun has very distinct features. The reptile has long ears that have small particles of moss on the back and help to absorb nutrients from the sun. The Beaked Avijotun's large frills on the back of its neck help to insulate them and to absorb nutrients from the suns rays. The reptiles have a green lump on the top of their head. This lump is also used to absorb nutrients from the sun. Another feature is the spiky, rock-like features on the back of the creature; these features are used to help juveniles blend in with the rocks which assists them with hiding from predators. Another feature of the Beaked Avijoton is the tail, which has a club at the end and is thought to be used to smash open rocks and cut down trees to gain nutrients from minerals and plants. Another distinct feature is its beak, which is capable of breaking rocks and drilling into trees. Behavior: It has been documented that Beaked Avijotun have lived with Avijotun in small herds. The herds are usually made up of eight, including both variants of animal, and theories suggest that cross breeding occurs. There is usually two juveniles, five adults and three leaders in a herd. The Beaked Avijotun is a very social creature and does not harm any other species unless provoked, in which case it will swing its club-like tail with the strength to break bones. When two herds meet they will not attack, but instead welcome each other with a song. When meeting a new life form their passive nature means that they never respond with fear, greeting its new potential friend trustingly. This is caused by their large stature making the only predator in Aurdovi incapable of posing a serious threat to a herd, and with no predators the species grew relaxed and docile. Ecology: Where in the Food Pyramid? The Beaked Avijotun is a primary consumer, also known as a herbivore. It is a heterotroph, which means it can't make its own food. Diet: The Beaked Avijotun and Avijotun feed by absorbing nutrients from sunlight, minerals, and plants. They will usually use their long necks to feed on the tallest trees and to absorb nutrients from the sunlight. The juveniles, however, will rely on the nutrients found in small shrubs and minerals in rocks. To help pick out the small minerals from the broken rocks and leaves from the trees and bushes, it will use its long beak. Its favorite foods are the [[Aurdovi Rose|'Aurdovi Rose']] and [[Frostium Pinesefia|'Frostium Pinesefia']], although it will also eat the [[Lizzy Fern|'Lizzy Fern']]. Predators: The Beaked Avijotun has little to fear from the comparatively small predators of Aurdovi, and so has developed a passive personality, seeming friendly compared to many others in its environment. However, the creature has a strange relationship with the permanent residents of Aurdovi. As many have noticed, a group of Beaked Avijotun is beautiful in the wild but is decidedly less so when that same group is walking through your settlement. Its size also protects it from much of the cold, in fact, it will seek protection only in the worst blizzards the world has to offer. The only other time it enters the caves is when it gives birth, where the parent will keep the young Beaked Avijotun until it is strong enough to survive the cold of the outside world. Reproduction The species has no set gender and it is unclear how mating and reproduction is performed. Normally, a pair of Beaked Avijotun will part away from the herd and will lay an egg (usually in a cave) and incubate it for one to two months in a small nesting ground. The pair will return to the herd 6-7 weeks after the egg is hatched. It is possible that mating is capable of any 2 memebrs of the species, and that all Beaked Avijotun are capable of laying eggs. This would mean that the reason they exist in such long numbers is that all that is needed, to repopulate the species is one pair. Episodes: The Beaked Avijotun is seen in the following episodes: [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nTnuU9XJ2hE&list=PLbgqvuoYGITefa99K3ljADy-VXxyMocp1&index=7 Ep. 7] [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pDYnbSZturc&list=PLbgqvuoYGITefa99K3ljADy-VXxyMocp1&index=8 Ep. 8] [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4YCDp-2dQOo&index=9&list=PLbgqvuoYGITefa99K3ljADy-VXxyMocp1 Ep. 9]Category:Aurdovi Category:Fauna Category:SubSpecies